Embarrassment
by Whatever-the-weather
Summary: Jess Parker embarrasses herself in front of Becker a lot, unfortunately for Jess there seems to be no avoiding it, which leads to some funny events, Jesker.


**Hey, so this is my first Becker/ Jess fic, basically Jess makes a fool herself out of Becker alot here are five moments where she does, there is then a moment where Becker embarrases himself and then one with Jess again, some are from the show, some are not, I hope that makes sense, please review, I love knowing what people think and enjoy...**

* * *

**Embarrassment **

**I**

Becker stormed into the room, Jess sat there quietly reading her latest book, she was on her break and decided to go in the living room in the ARC for some peace and quiet, _so much for that._ "What's the matter?" Jess asked her voice laced with concern.

"Matt, he thinks that the uniforms are a problem," Becker said angrily, "Cutter nor Danny ever had a problem with them, they promote unity, and when people see them they know something's wrong, they give us respect because of the uniforms, and because we are not random people in jeans and a black leather jackets," Becker said calming done.

"I don't know they are pretty boring especially with all the black, maybe pink," Jess joked.

"Hey, if my clothes are too dark, then yours are definitely too bright," Becker joked back, Jess faked hurt.

"I like bright clothes they make me happy!" Jess said. Becker smirked. "Maybe I could tone down a little I mean even my underwear is bright, maybe I should make them darker a colour, it's a start right?" Becker smirked, Jess realised what she said and blushed a dark pink. _You just told Becker what colour your underwear was, oh God, what if he thinks you're a slut? He's still smirking, why is he still smirking? You just told him that you were going to change the colour of your underwear, underwear, you've really embarrassed yourself now Jess, now every time you look at him, you are going to think of your underwear, make an excuse, lie, just get out there! Just don't make the situation any worse! _

"Umm, I've got to go..." Jess trailed off, _Say something Jess, say something as long as it's not underwear anything but underwear, and just don't say anything to do with underwear. "_Change my underwear," Jess stuttered, _Damn it Jess. _Jess ran off, Becker just smirked.

**II**

Jess swung back on her chair, she glanced at Becker, _he is just so sexy, and I wonder what it would be like, to run my fingers through his hair... Stop it Jess, that is never going to happen he doesn't like you like that, but there is no harm in imagining. _Jess curled her hair around her finger; oblivious to what was around her, her one thought was _Becker_. Who was now walking towards her, _wow, he even has a sexy walk, he looks concerned, and why does he look concerned? _Becker's voice brought her out of her daydream, "Jess," he said, the voice made Jess jumped and she leaned back a little too far.

Thump.

Jess landed on the floor, to find the whole team crowded around her. "Jess the alarm has been going off, didn't you notice, why you were so distracted?" Matt asked, almost as soon as Matt asked the question, he could have answered it, the whole team turned to look at Becker, who smirked, Jess went a bright shade of red, _he knows I was staring at him he knows, why do I always have to embarrass myself in front of him?_

**III**

**"**You read his file?" Becker said questionably. Jess didn't notice the look he gave her and carried on speaking.

"Yeah I ready everyone's file that's my job," Jess said, Becker looked at her questionably, Jess suddenly realised what she had said and tried to back track it, "Not that I read your file, the personal bits I mean, nothing about wives or girlfriends," Jess paused, "or boyfriends." Becker's eyebrows shot up. _Way to be subtle Jess, now he definitely knows you like him. Stop talking, just shut up! _"And if you did have any of those things, it would probably be a girlfriend, would it?" Becker gave her a look. _You've really put your foot in it now, why didn't you ever listen to yourself and shut up?_ "Rather than the other options I mean," Jess continued, digging her deeper whole, Becker was looking more and more amused. _Change the subject, change the subject! _

"Anyway about Matt-" Jess started, but Becker cut her off.

"Leave it Jessica," He said. "He knows what he's doing," he walked away. _You've done it this time Jess, you've done this time,_ she thought while shaking her head, she walked over to ADD, she was going to prove him wrong, hopefully she would turn the tables.

**IV**

"With any luck he won't know, I'm going to do a stake out," Becker said.

"Be careful and stay warm," Jess said, Becker gave her a confuse look but nodded, "stay warm?" Jess muttered to herself. "What?"

_What possessed me to say stay warm, out of everything she could have said, what was wrong with 'good luck' or she could have just stopped at 'be careful' not no she had to add 'stay warm.' What did she think he was going to do go to Antarctica, it was a sunny, hot day, why would she say stay warm? Oh no she sounded like his mother, she sounded like a mother, not a potential girlfriend, she was losing it she was definitely losing it, she needed to see him, and she was bored anyway_, maybe she could do some damage control. Jess got up from her desk and left the office, ready to go and try and not embarrass herself in front of Becker, which she now understood was a lot easier said than done.

**V**

It had become a tradition that Becker and herself eat together every Friday. She missed him, she had only seen him two days ago, but she missed his sarcastic comments and his smirks. She had Chinese after all and Becker always said he liked Chinese, but they usually eat pizza, so she had no idea what, she had ordered everything she thought she could carry and a little extra. She rung his doorbell, Becker soon opened the door and smiled when he saw Jess. _He's got such a nice smile, focus Jess! _"Hi" Jess said and blushed. Becker waved in response.

He welcomed Jess in, "I brought Chinese," Jess said, showing him the huge bag.

"So did I," Becker smiled; _He brought Chinese that is so sweet. _

"Sorry I thought it was my turn," "Sorry I thought I should buy it," Jess and Becker both said at the same time, then burst at laughing. She was beginning to feel more at ease around him now, and he certainly was feeling less awkward around, Jess was happy they had got closer. They made their way to the kitchen.

"Have you got any prawn crackers?" Becker asked.

"Probably, I got loads; I wasn't sure what you liked," Jess smiled. Becker started unpacking the Chinese.

"Wow you really did buy a lot," Becker said, looking at the bag in marvel as if it kept producing new things, they slipped into an easy conversation.

"You brought, five lots of prawn crackers!" Becker said laughing.

"Sorry, I'll take them to the dining room," Jess said not exactly sure why she was apologising, she headed to his dining room, she tripped but a strong pair of hands caught her, although not before she managed to knock down a lamp. They watched, Jess still in Becker's arms much to her delight, as it the room was now turning into dominoes. The lamp fell onto the fish tank (Jess was surprised that Becker had a fish tank he didn't seem like the type) the fish tank knocked onto his computer, which sparked, it was pretty clear that it was broken. _Oh shit, shit, shit I've broken his computer, Jess you've broken his computer. Jess looked up; Becker looked shocked to say the least. _

Jess ran to the kitchen and got a tea towel and started dabbing the computer, "Jess that's not going to work," Becker said shaking his head.

"You can have mine," Jess said.

"Jess I can't have your computer," Becker said.

"It's better than this one, Connor will be heart-broken but he'll get over it, its good computer honest," Jess said now extremely flustered.

"I am sure it a good computer," Becker said, starting to find Jess's antics funny, he didn't use the computer much anyway, he had a laptop, he thought he might just make her squirm a little longer before he gave away that information.

"Not that you have bad taste in computers, I'm sure you do, and it is good," she was getting so flustered and Becker was sure is she turned any redder she would turn the colour of a tomato.

"Jess I have laptop," Becker said, but apparently this didn't slow her down.

"I can pay you, how much was it?" Jess said finding her bag and getting out her cheque book.

"Jess its fine." Becker tried to persuade her.

"I will find a way to fix this," Jess said storming out of the apartment, and then walking back in, "I completely forgot about the fish tank," she said glancing over at the now shattered fish tank.

"Jess I see enough animals at work," Jess walked out of the apartment again, ready to go out and buy a fish tank and a computer. _That was probably her most __embarrassing__experience__ to date with Becker, she had made a complete fool of herself she wouldn't be able to lo__ok__ him in the eye for weeks. _

**I**

Becker smiled to himself, Jess had come around on Friday and broken his computed and shattered his fish tank and surprisingly he was ok with that, Becker couldn't help but realise that Jess embarrassed herself a lot but he found her antics sweet and he loved her all the more for it. He hadn't seen her since Friday, but she was going to have to face him today because it was Monday. Becker walked into the office and everybody gave him weird looks, even the soldiers dared to, w_hat was going on? _He soon arrived at the armoury, where there was a fish tank, with bags of fish, like the ones you could get in a fairground, expect these ones, were not just goldfish, they were all sorts of colours and sizes too, he didn't expect her to buy him a fish tank, he had to return it! _At least she didn't buy a computer, _then this eyes saw it, a computer in the corner of the room, how could Jess do this he had to return it straight away, attached to the computer was a note, that said Becker in Jess's handwriting, he read it.

_Dear Becker, _

_Here are all the things I owe you, story I left you to clean up the mess and eat all of the Chinese! I will not be looking you in the eye for at least a couple of weeks, this is no fault of your own, and I just feel majorly embarrassed. See you when I get over the fact that I wrecked your house! _

_Jess x _

Becker felt sorry for Jess, poor Jess, anyway he had to find her to return the computer, the fish and the tank; he went off to find her. _He was pretty sure that he was in love with Jess and while he opened to the idea at first she didn't seem as interested as she once was, and seemed to think of him as a friend, if she wouldn't talk to him because she was embarrassed she was just going to have to embarrass himself, and telling her how he felt would be embarrassing enough to convince her he could do embarrassed himself too right? Nope, that wouldn't be enough he would have to go all out. _

Becker walked up to Abby, "Is Jess in?" he asked.

"Yep, she is currently hiding under that table so you don't see her," Abby said.

"Abby, you said you wouldn't tell," Jess complained, Abby shrugged in response. Becker crouched down to talk to Jess.

"Jessica I embarrass myself all the time," Becker said.

"No you don't," Jess said looking up, and banging her head, Becker resisted a smirk.

"Jess I can embarrass myself," Becker said.

"No you can't, Becker I am currently under a table," Jess said, Becker was trying really hard not to laugh.

"I am going to embarrass myself, but to see you have to get out from under the table," Becker said, offering Jess his hand, Jess reluctantly took it and got out from under the table. Jess stood there expectantly. Becker got up and stood on the table that Jess had been hiding under. _It's now or never, this is the only way she talk to you, just tell her how you feel. _

"I have announcement," Becker shouted so the whole of the main office could hear, they all turned to look at him, "my first name is Hilary and I am in love with Jess Parker!" Becker shouted, the whole arc looked shocked, slowly one by one they started laughing.

"I can't believe your first name is Hilary!" Connor shouted.

"Finally," Matt shouted. Jess face she still had not moved from the shocked look position, Becker jumped off of the table, and walked over to Jess.

"Was that embarrassing enough?" Jess nodded, Becker leaned down to kiss her, he moved his lips begging for an entrance which Jess quickly gave, she soon responded, Becker wrapped his arms around her waist and Jess's settled in is hair. Jess pulled away.

"I love you too," Jess murmured, Becker took her hand and pulled out of the main office, _yes she had embarrassed herself a lot in front of Becker, but the one time he had embarrassed himself, had been one of the best moments in her life and she found the little embarrassing moments a lot less insignificant. _

**VI**

"Am I like your girlfriend, now?" Jess asked. Becker gave her look that was supposed to mean 'of course' but Jess didn't seem to get the point. "Because I don't have to be, I mean we can take things slow, but please don't lead me on, I really love you, so please don't lead me on, but you said you love me too, right? You did say that didn't you? I mean you don't already have a girlfriend do you, because you never answered my question, oh my God, do you have a girlfriend?" Jess blushed.

"Jess I stood on table, and told everyone I was in love with you, of course I love you and Jess you are my girlfriend," Becker said, and leaned down to kiss Jess, Jess blushed, _she was always going to embarrass herself in front of Becker no matter what happened, but if he did this every time, she didn't think she would mind. _

**

* * *

**

**Please Review! :) **


End file.
